6 lovers, 3 discplines, 1 loving caretaker
by Felix Fiction
Summary: minato sahashi had gotten 3 more surprises to his alredy growing harem, benitsubasa, haihane, and a sword swingig karasuba,    but now he must also prepare for a threat that even the sekirei fear
1. Chapter 1

_~6 lovers, 3 disciplines, __1__ lov__ing caretaker___

Chapter 1: the wings of discipline are torn

It was a late morning in M.B.I tower and three battle hungry sekirei were sitting bored in the main lobby. Benitsubasa was brooding, Haihane was flicking her hair around her eye, and Karasuba was sharpening her sword with her famous smile donned on her face. Out of the door walked Takami with a clipboard in her hand "ladies the director idiot will see you now" she said with an agrivated voice. They walked into a large office were Minaka Hiroto wearing glasses and a white suit with silver hair sat behind a desk. "Oh ladies so glad you came" he said in a playful tone, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT OLD MAN!" Benitsubasa yelled in a frustrated tone not wanting to put with Minakas goofy crap. He adjusted his glasses then spoke " I called this meeting to inform you that..your services are not required for Disciplinary Squad" the news was so sudden Haihane stopped messing with her hair and Karasuba paused for a sec while sharpening her sword.

"W-what are you getting at" Benitsubasa asked while her jaw was still dropped. "Well to make it simple for you" Minaka said in his usual pomopous tone "ive found a "associate" who can provide me a bigger, better squad...hes a already active Ashikabi who commands twenty-four sekirei at the ready *pager rings* awww there he is now". The door opened and in walked a boy wearing a white suit, had short brown hair, pale green eyes, and had an auora of danger around him "ladies he said in a calm sleak voice "its nice to meet you my name is Higa Izumi from the western district". All three girls stared at him with each a different motive, Benitsubasa wanted to puch him in the face, Haihane wanted to cut him to ribbons with her claws, Karasuba wanted to challenge all twenty-four of his sekirei to a bloody battle and stand victouriously over the corpses. "As of now you all will be joining the game like the other sekirei, I encourage you to find your Ashikabi as soon as possible" Minaka said as he pointed to the releasing bay

"Good Luck"

~Maison Izumo Inn~

Minato Sahashi, a 19 year old boy who's failed to get into colledge twice, he's the Ashikabi of the north and ever since the second phase of the sekirei phase has now has 7 sekirei, no.88 Musibi, no.2 Matsu, no.3 Kazehana, no.9 Tskuimi, no.108 Kusano, no.6 Homura, and to everyones surprise the landlady of Maison izumo no.1 Miya. If one were to ask what minato was to them they would each surprise you.

Musibi- hes my loving ashikabi

Kusano- my Oni-chan! (big brother)

Tskuimi- he is my husband and only I am qualified to be his legal wife!

Matsu-*creppy giggle* hes my favorite subject.

Kazehana- hes my special man, id quit drinking sake for him

Homura- Minato-san is…*blushes*.

Miya- hes my tenant *blushes* and nothing else.

Each sekirei had a different power and personality, but if they could all agree on something it was that Minato was the center of their world and they would tear the wings of the the heavens themselves to protect him.

It was a quiet day at the inn and all of his sekirei were doing their usual routine as they awaited his return. Musibi and Ku were watching tv, Matsu was in her room/lab typing data, Tskumi was taking a bath, Homura and Kazehana were sitting on the roof feeling the cool summer breeze, and Miya was cooking.

Chapter 2: When love meets Discipline

~Benitsubasa, Haihane,& Karasuba~

"DAMMIT!, DAMMIT!, DAMMIT!, HOW DARE THAT BASTARD REPLACE US" Benitsubasa yelled furiously and in a mental state to punch anything that rubbed her the wrong way.

"I know and when the final episode of Chapi-Chapi Kitty-chan was airing" Haihane said in a bummed out tone. Benitsubasa couldn't even begin to comprhend what she just heard; they just lost the coveted sekirei rank of Discipline Squad and shes worried about TV. What was odder was Karasubas behavior, shes served the squad for three years and for such a veteran...She was awfully calm. She worked alongside her for quite awhile but she was still a vessel of mystery. Always smiling always was killing with no second thought, always sharpening her blade.

They were walking when suddenly a clumsy Minato came tackling over Benitsubasa and Haihane. "WAHH Im srry but I can't stop running" he said as he was sprinting down the street, just then two sekirei were hot on his trail. One was a sekirei with short pale tan hair with a crest on her forehead instead of back; the other was a girl with a yellow and black dress with blonde hair in pigtails. "Wahhh leave me alone!" Minato screamed as he tried desperately to escape his attackers. Aikitsu shot shards of ice at him and the other girl swung her whip and manged to wrap it around his one leg causing him to fall to the ground. "Now we can eliminate you and master can have a better chance at winning the sekirei game" the blonde haired girl said raising her whip to strike him but as she about to strike she was suddenly ambushed by a a punch-kick combo and a pair of clawed hands diced up her whip. "w-what the hell" she muterred as she crashed into the wall of a building. Aikitsus stoic expression remained unchanged

The blonde girl tried to regain her balance to counter but the blade of a sword appeared out of nowhere and impaled her. Minato looked up to see the girl's bloody corpse at the feet of Karasuba and Benitsubasa grabbed and yanked him up by his collar. "You picked a bad day to fuck with me" she spat in a threatening tone; Minato recognized Benitsubasa and Haihane from the news last month and Karasuba from the visit to Musibi. But as he contemplated Benitsubasa raised her face to punch his gut "I wonder what color blood and urine make" she said but then the unexpected happened. When Minato braced for impact a heat surged thruough Benitsubasas body causing her body to shake, when Haihane grabbed her shoulder to check if she was alright the same heat flowed and suddnely her knees buckled like jelly, there was no doubt that these two were in fact; reacting to Minato.

Within the two minutes they helped up Minato and pressed their lips against his allowing their tongues to twirl as wings of light appeared , Benitsubasa's glowed dark scarlet, Haihane's were indigo. "No.104 Haihane the claw sekirei let us carve the future...my ashikabi" Haihane said as a blush lit up her pale skin. "No.105 Benitsubasa the sekirei of the raging us punch a hole in the future...ashikabi-sama" she said as she blushed the same. When they turned to see Karasuba, she was gone.

~Karasuba~

Humans are an amusing race of fools, the "Sekirei Plan" was just an event of slaughter that I could easily win, but an Ashikabi…I seem to not desire.

When that boy cringed in fear of being killed, I felt strange heat surge thru my body, the heat of reaction the process of when a sekirei meets their destined ashikabi. I refused to be tied to a weak creature as that as an ashikabi. I desire strength and destruction of these pathetic fools at M.B.I, I wanted….!. I then remembered what I read in the files, which that man that weakling….winged Miya and not far behind her long known rival Yume who rested within Musibi would be in her sights. With that fact in mind she returned were Minato was and planted a deep kiss on him allowing her tongue to wriggle around, Dark grey wings of lights shot out of her back illuminating the sky. "Ehehe let us impale the future world...Ashikabi"

~Minato~

^^;; man Miya is going to run out of rooms, especially now that im bringing home three women.

Chapter 3: Forgotten feather/Burning feather

It was a cold afternoon in the city and Aikitsu was getting the full blast of it. Not only had she failed to get the ashikabi of the north but she allowed another one of her own ashikabi's sekirei Mitsuha to be exterminated. She looked into the half star filled sky that shone over her with feint luminance. She suddenly felt a presence behind her "when you didn't report back in I had to investigate" a voice said that she recognized so well, it was her ashikabi Hayato Mikogami dressed in a lime green turtleneck sweater and his short dark brown hair flowing in the wind. "Ive failed...Mitsuha has been destroyed...The north ashikabi escaped and has attained more sekirei" she said in her normal stoic tone. What Mikogami did next surprised even her, he walked towards her and cupped her left cheek in his warm hand. A blush made its way to her cold face "Aikitsu why do you serve me" he asked "because you found pourpose in me, though I am broken sekirei you took me in and gave me nice things...i owe my ashikabi full service" she said as his thumb twidled with her hair around the sekirei crest that laid on her forehead  
>"you've answered well..my special feather" he said as he then to her surprise placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, what happened next surprised them both. The sekirei crest on her forehead glowed and wings of mist blue light shot out of her back and heat shot through her had...emerged. There was a silence but then tears formed around her eyes and she smiled brightly, Mikogami was shocked more than surprised "Aikitsu y-you" he said when she suddenly pressed her lips against his causing the wings of light to appear once more. "No.7 the sekirei of ice, may we freeze a bright future together...Ashikabi-sama". Mikogami stared at her with great delight as he now realized that his aikiitsu was not only a single number...But his sekirei.<p>

Homura was on a nearby roof watching the scene unfolding before her eyes, the scrap number whom she encountered on many occasions was the mysterious number seven M.B.I had lost and to make things more uncomprehinsible she had done the impossible and emerged twice. She turned to leave the scene but then she felt a sudden chill run down her spine, a blade swung down barely missing her. When she landed she saw a figure staring menacingly at her, she was barely covered in black armor with blades on the side of each side, her corneas were black and her pupils were glowing yellow and she donned blood scarlet hair and she emitted a strong blood lust.

"Who the hell are you!" she spat bitterly as a fireball formed in her hand not daring to take her burning gaze off her attacker. The stranger chuckled darkly and then lunged for with a blade out and ready, Homura jumped back launching a volley of flames but the attacker knocked them out like they were nothing and dashed with lighting speed into her range and slashed at her chest not hitting but managed to rip a bit of homuras jacket top. Homura countered with attemted kick to the attackers jaw but her legs were grabbed and she was hurled against a wall. She raced in her mind what to do about her predicament—whoever this person was she was definetely no sekirei, yes there were blood crazy sekirei like Karasuba running around but even she wasn't this blood thirsty. That's when a plan formulated in her mind; she viewed her souroundings and spotted an object that she knew would work to assure her victory. She allowed a confident smirk show on her face "ok lets settle this in one last move" she said as she rushed forward her oppponent doing the same, she spun her body so that she could mange to get behind her and kick her hard against a wall causing her to break it with her left arm blade stuck in the brick. As she struggled to pull the blade out of the wall she averted her gaze to Homura who was making a hand gesture saying look left. That's when she saw it exacted ten inches away from her was a gas pipe that had been broken with its contents escaping, a fireball formed in her hand "I don't know what you are or who you are so before I end this…tell me". The individual chuckled "Mekurei number negative 2 Masane...The witchblade" were her last words before Homura launched the fireball setting the area in a fiery explosion. Homura summoned her strength to jump back to the inn, but little did she know that her little trick had mearely wounded not defeated the individual who was dragging her wounded body in the alley.

Chapter 4: Unwelcome Brides

Minato replayed the events of three hours ago as he lied in his bed. When he arrived back to Maison Izumo the usual happened at first, Musibi and Kusano tackled him into a tight hug, Tskuimi arrived and started chiding them on how she was the legal wife and how they should release him this instant, Matsu chuckled from behind a corner and Kazehana trapped Minatos arm between her massive breast, Homura just arriving back gave him the usual wave while hiding her blush, then Miya right on cue arrived to break it up by materializing her famous hanya mask. But he wasn't expecting their reactions when Benitsubasa, Haihane, and Karasuba rounded the corner. Haihane and Benistubasa ignoring the shocked faces of the other sekirei started quarelling over who would get to hold onto Minatos free arm while Karasuba broke the silence.

"Why hello there Mu-chan" she said to musibi with her usual grin donned on her face. Musibi immediately hugged her friend realizing what her presence at the inn meant. "KARASUBA YOU'VE EMERGED AND THE REST OF THE YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL WITH MINATO!" she screamed with the usual tone of bubbliness in her voice. "Yes I have Mu-chan and I…" "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tskuimi spat with clear rage in her voice "Thou may hast forgotten but the red harlot nearly killed Minato during the escape". Catching the last sentence Benitsubasa snapped her head around and glared darkly at her "Who the hell are you callin a slut bitch!" she said in an angry tone releasing Minatos arm and cracking her knuckles to fight. Before the tension could escalade Miya intervened, she had a smile on her face but inside she was furious, she knew Minato would wing more sekirei as the game continued, but she wasn't expecting it to be Karasuba that he would be bringing back to the Maison Izumo.

Kusano was hiding behind Kazehana shaking like a leaf; she eyed the clawed gauntlets Haihane donned and her natural grim reaper appearance. Haihanes uncovered eye averted its gaze to the young sekirei causing little Kusano to cringe and his further. Haihane couldn't help but chuckle a little, but she was interupted when Tskuimi suddenly stepped in. "Thou art picking on children now, thou hast no shame indigo sekirei" she said in a cold tone not taking her aqua blue eyes off of her. Haihane couldn't help but feel a spaark of agitation when looking at the blonde haired sekirei; it was her that nearly drowned her when she was thrown into the river "The name is Haihane No.104 and youd be wised to remember it water spout" she said in a annoyed tone. Tskuimi's temper flared when she heared Haihane call her water spout "THOU DARES CALL ME THAT DEGRADING TITLE I SHALT BEAT YOU SENSLESS" she snarled as she summoned a torrent of water out of thin air and lunged it at her !WATER CELEBRATION! Haihane ducked under and slashed at the water knocking it back to vapor and then dashed forward with her claws at the ready, but Tskuimi wasn t gonna leave any openings.

Chapter 5: Earth, Death, and Demon

Down the street in apartment 301 Yukari was disturbed by the noise coming from the inn, on the left side of her bed was Shiina snuggling as his silver hair tickled her nose, and on the right was Mutsu his toned chest was sliding on her. She was in a heavenly bliss because she had attained the ultimate dream of any Japanese girl, half naked and smushed between two bishonens-(pretty boys).

Mutsu was the first of the two sekirei to awaken; he ruffled his sandy tan hair and yawned hard. The hearing the noise last Shiina finally got up, "Gahh what is my idiot brother getting into now" she said in a grumpy tone.

"And furthermore what the hell is that noise" Mutsu added, and in their sheer curiosity they looked out the window.

Tskuimi and Haihanes duel was still going strong, Haihane extended her claws and jumped into a vertical flip! Talons of Execution! She whispered as she hammered her claws downward at the blonde sekirei, but Tskuimi wasn't slow as her oppent spiraled downward she summoned a serpent of water from the air! WATER DRAGON! She yelled as she launched it at her. The serpent crashed into Haihane with crushing force but not before she sliced it in half reducing the force by a minimum.

She managed to land on her feet and regain her balance but she couldn't help but stagger a little, Tskuimi may have been a loud mouth but she was still a single number. "Are thou ready to surrender indigo sekirei" Tskuimi said in a confident tone that made Haihane bubble with more rage. But before she could respond Karasuba stepped in "Now now girls lets end it here, we wouldn't want to ruin the kind landladies inn" she said in her normal tone but it was enough to make Miya and Tskuimi wince and shake. Haihane knowing better, from watching Karasuba in action retracted her claws and backed up next to Minatos side. Tskuimi couldn't help but comply with her request which was odd to her seeing that she aimed to prove that she was the strongest.

There were three things realized from this propaganda.

Minatos ashikabi powers were reaching unforseen heights.

There were beings diffrerent from sekirei running around a planning.

They would all be shating a home with Karasuba, the deadly being who held the title...Black Sekirei.


	2. Chapter 2

_~6 lovers, 3 disciplines, __1__ lov__ing caretaker___

~To love a killer~

It was a cool evening on the tokyo plaza square, shops were brimming with business, men and women rushed to their various jobs while students ran for classes. But unlike the rest a commotion was occuring a few blocks away. Running up and down the street a young ashikabi and his sekirei ran not daring to look back at their pursuers. A sekirei wearing a purple and yellow tightsuit with long black hair was in hot pursuit of them with a staff at the ready. Likewise a sekirei wearing the same with short black hair was donning a pair of tonfa and covered the angles her partner couldn't reach. The young sekirei was terrified of her pursuers but she knew that they would hurt her beloved ashikabi so she took the offensive. She unsheathed and pair of nunchucka with blades at the end and with great presicion spun the weapons toward the nearest sekirei. The sekirei on the left managed to jump back but not before on blade cut the front of her suit, the one on the right thrust her staff towards her stomach but the sekirei had spotted her and moved to the left and wrapped her left nunchucka around it slamming the staff to the side of her attackers head. As the right one fell the left came in for a second assault but the young sekirei's honed reflexes kicked in. she flipped over the other sekireis head and kicked her on the ground. But as she was about to knock her out as well she felt her body suddenly being cut in different directions. She searched frantically around the trees that sourounded her.

As she was trying to keep blood from leaving her body and while looking for her the mysterious hidden opponent, another blade glided from behind and cut her shoulder. She screamed in pain as she fell to her knees "Kume!" her ashikabi shouted as her ran to her side with his eyes filled with a mix of fear and concern. "Ken- san we have to use the norito" she said as a small trickle of blood made its way down her bottom lip. No further conversation was necesssary for the next thing he did was press his lips against hers and wings of light shot from her back. "**Twin weapons of my pact, strike my ashikabis perils from every angle**!" her nunchuka grew larger into segemented pieces each with a blade sharp and ready. "!SLASH ROTATION!" was the last thing she said as shw swung the weapons in a axis slashing the trees within a 700 meter radius to nothing and tearing the soil off the earth itself. When the great attack was finished the land was unrecognizable, the sekirei named Kume was standing there shaking from blood loss and panting hard. Her ashikabi was about to congradulate he but the unexpected happened. Blades swirled from all directions and cut her all over, blodd spilled uncontrollably and she fell to the ground. "Kume NO!" her ashikabi screamed in horror as her sekirei crest vanished. As he cried in anguish he heard hands clapping behind him, he turned to see a boy his age wearing a fine ironed white suit with the two sekirei that chased him before smiling smugly. "Quite the performance you gave me", rage kicked in "Bastard you…!" a gun was pointed toward his head with the boys hand on the trigger. "The name is Higa Izumi of the Disciplinary Squad, now goodbye" a gunshot filled the air and the boy was dead. Higa stood over the corrpse and sneered

"hehehehehheeheh fool".

Minato- *dream* aww my sekirei so beautiful so graceful , that's it im in heaven absolute total…*they turn into muscle bound hideoous men* GAAHHHHH THIS IS HELL! COMPLETE AND UTTER HELL! OH GOD! OH GOD! KUSANO WERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A BANZAI TREE IT WAS A SEEDLING, KAZEHANA DON'T WINK ITS CREEPY!

DEAR LORD MATSU DON'T RAPE ME! Not that it was okay to do as a woman , MUSIBI YOUR GROIN IS SHOWING ! YOUR GROIN IS SHOWING! And HOMURA…wait a sec you're a girl in both? .

Minato's eyes shot open and he jerked up in a cold sweat, he shuddered at the horrid images he saw in his dream.

As he was gathering himself he felt his hands pressed against soft objects on his left and right. "Musibi?" he thought to himself but was shocked to see not musibi but Haihane sleeping next to him, he looked to the right to sure enough see Benistsubasa curled around his arm. He only sighed as this was to be expected of all his sekirei but he couldn't help but feel terrified, if the other girls walked in there would be sure and utter hell to pay. As he fearfully predicted he could hear Tskuimi and Musibi racing down the hall each eager to be the first to wish him a good morning. He heard Kusano join in squealing with jealousy, and soon Kazehana was giggling and was in the fray muttering all the perverted things she was gonna do for him, and soon hearing the ceiling tiles shift he knew his perverted sekirei Matsu was homing in on his location like a hungry shark.

Minato mind raced frantically to escape their wrath for he knew if they saw this scene Miya would soon follow with her deadly ladel in tow, and Homura..well damn. He tried to remove Haihane who moaned softly in pleasure as his hand accidentaly grabbed her left boob. He could help but blush she was after really adorable when she was sleeping with her unkempt silver hair brushing across his arm. There was still the problem of Benitsubasa who was still curled on his arm, her grip was like Musibis tight and like steel. But before he could think of how to get her off his room door shot open and there stood Tskuimi and Kusano each with a displeased look on their faces.

-" MINATO HOW DARE THOU LIE WITH THESE HARLOTS WHEN YOUR "LEGAL WIFE" WAS A MERE FEET DOWN THE HALL!" , Tskuimi spat in definate rage spread along her face and with her arms pressed firmly on her hips "ONI-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME!" young Kusano pipped in with her hands on the side of her hips like Tskuimi. "T-Tskuimi its not what you think and Kusano don't say it like that it makes me feel like im commiting a crime!" Minato said in a shaky voice and before the two sekirei could yell more Haihane and Benitsubasa woke up.

They were both wearing nothing but their underwear and while Haihane got into her crouched position Benistubasa clenched her fist and glared defiantly at the two intruders standing before her. "Hey what gives?, cant you see were bonding with our ashikabi" she retorted with venom in her tone ,Haihane chuckled completely ignoring the two angry women at the door "Ashikabi- sama" she said in her bored relaxed tone as she scooted closer to Minato lying her head on his lap like a adorable kitten and for a sekirei that liked to dress like the grim reaper this was quite odd.

The rest of the girls arrived each with a different reaction to the scene unfolded in front of them.

Musibi- was smiling like usual completely olivious that to the seriouness of this moment.

Matsu & Kazehana- were both giggly pervertedly.

Homura- who had rushed over from hearing the noise was blushing madly while flickering on and off a firball in her hand.

Miya- giggled evilly as a Hanya mask spewing fire started materialzing behind her and she tapped her ladel in her palm.

There was no way Minatos predicament couldve gotten any worse than what it was unfolding to be but the unecpected happened. The blinds behind Minato suddenly opened allowing light to blare in feircly

and there stood Karasuba wearing nothing but her panties and a thin piece of cloth failing to cover her exposed breast. She said nothing and gave her usual grin as she knelled down in front of Minato and kissed him deeply allowing her toungue to twirl around in his mouth. Her gray wings of light appeared and dissapeared and then she drew her head back leaving the surprised Minato blushing as a small trickle of blood left his nose. "Good morning ashikabi-sama" she said in her normal tone while her grin was still planted on her face. The room fell silent and Minato found himself writing his will and testament.

M.B.I tower was busy as usual and Hiroto Minaka was in his office playing with his action models which was strange for a 30 year old man who ran Japans richest company.

Takami stormed in with clipboard in hand and a death glare so feirce one wouldve thought she was gonna impale the goofy C.E.O with a heat laser beam. "Takami my lovely assistant, my resistent lover, to what pleasure do I owe this visit" his goofy toned chirped completely ignoring her glare as a child would a failing grade. "I don't like him." she stated plainly- "Who is "he" Takami ? "

"That ashikabi Higa Izumi that's who!" her toned turning grim as she uttered the name. "

Oh my are you scared his boyish charms will swoon you from me.?" As expected and always on schedule which was creppy, Takami delivered a left hook which sent him spiraling off his chair

"DAMMIT MINAKA FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE BE SERIOUS" she spat with words like iron. He composed himself back in his chair and rubbed his throbbing cheek "fine, fine please is there any other reason you came.?" She dropped the clipboard on his desk "Yes earlier Homura sent in a intel report on the emegence of the thought to be scrapped #7 , and ….That there might be beings other than sekirei on the move".

Minaka composed himself and donned a serious look which at firsr glance would look out of place "tell me everything" he said in a business like manner that made the normally aggressive Takami blush from surprise as she began.

SEO

Life for Seo was a cycle that one could literally make a list from.

Grope Hikari and Hikibi

Get electrocted by Hikari and Hikibi

Slouch for a job

Lose or quit job

Mooch food from Miya as Hikari and Hikibi apologized frantically for his habit.

Sleep

He wasn't a bad person, in fact he was really a genius when it came to strategy and planning, he's helped Minato and his sekirei on many occasion and though he was a helpless perv both his sekirei loved him dearly.

He was leaving his current job with his fresh pay in his pockets with sekirei # 11-12 Hikari and Hikibi on each side dressed like maids. "So girls who wants some booze" he said to both of them which earned him a dual glare from the twins.

"SEO! You need to pay for the damn bills not alchohol" Hikari snapped ,

"Hikari its pointless to argue with him" Hikibi added soflty, she was the calmer of the two so she had to be the voice of reason when it came to her sister and ashikabi.

As their conversation escalated Seo heard a rustlingin the alley and desperate to escape this confrontation made his way over to check it out. When he stood in front of the alley his eyes widened, there leaning against the wall was a girl, she had scarlet hair and black armor that barely covered her body and had singe marks on it, and yellow glowing eyes.

Maybe it was her obvious wounds that tipped him off or the fact that her face screamed "help me" but Seo immediately ran to her aid. "Hey could you tell me were your hurting" he asked in a concerned tone which was rare for even his standards.

The girls appearance suddenly took a shift, her long scarlet hair shrunk and turned brown, her glowing yellow eyes dimmed to a chesnut brown and the armor covering her body dissapeared leaving her naked. Seo placed his coat around her (but not before getting a good look at her physique) and asked the twins to help him carry her to the apartment, unaware of the dangerous being he just took in.

Four days had passed since the three discipline squad sekirei moved in and in that time they had blended into the life of Maison Izumo. Haihane was sparring with Tskuimi in the yard, if there was a second thing these two sekirei loved besides Minato it was a good fight. Haihanes quick refelxes and precise strikes were awe inspiring and the way she controled her claws was pure genius.

Tskuimi was no slouch either she twisted and turned the water around her like and agile serpent reafy to strike its prey. Benitsubasa bonded awfully well with Musibi regardless of Musibis obliviousness to their one sided rivalry, when they didn't spar they watched telivision with Kusano their favorite show being "The Thorns of Love" a popular soap opera that aired Monday thru Thursday.

In the main dining room sat Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, and Karasuba; the old members of the first generation discipline squad sat in silence while Minato was shaking in response to the rooms choking atmosphere. The four women each were strong, dangerous, and they were his sekirei each the strongest single numbers known in sekirei history the ones who destroyed an army armed with the most advanced technology.

It wasn't expected that the reason they were having this meeting was because of Karasubas morning surprise. "Sahashi-san" Miya started in "Would you and Karasuba please explain that obscene action this action" as she said this a hanya mask once again materialized behind her, "Illicit action within Maison Izumo is forbidden ."

"Y-yes Miya" Minato said in a clearly frightened voice, one would have thought he was used to Miyas anger but frankly he was not.

Karasuba chuckled as she took a bite out of her apple which caused Miya to avert her attention to her "And what might be so funny hmmm" she asked with clear irritation in her tone. "Oh nothing really" she said in a teasing tone "im just pondering how you havent ravaged him yet , my oh my you play the role of humble house lady really well no.1"

Miyas face turned red and the hanya mask grew larger and more intimidating " I mean really he is quite a looker, and might I say hes packing downstairs".

Matsu and Kazehana were trying to be serious but when Minatos junk was metioned both sekirei lost their composure and started blushing, giggling, and drooling like a pair of hungry beast.


End file.
